Inseminated Love
by SFP83
Summary: Inu/Yu Yu crossover. After one year of research, hard thinking and a lot of future planning, she decided to go for it on her own. . . All it takes is one planned event being messed up to flip a girl’s life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Inseminated Love  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: _Thank you _AnimeHuntress. _You're a doll for taking the time to beta my stories for me._

Ch.1

Kurama walked into the bathroom to clean up. It had been nice while it had lasted, but now it was time to end it. The woman was just getting too pushy for his tastes. He was getting annoyed with all the hints about, how he and she should start a family together.

It was only supposed to be a fling, a short-term thing that was it. The woman was already married for god's sake, she already had a family of sorts, and yet she still wanted him to make a commitment. Well that would not happen any time soon, most likely never, he was not the settling down type. No mater what his human mother thought or said. Moreover, even if he were, it sure as hell would not be with her!

He finished cleaning up, and then got dressed. It was time to get the confrontation over with.

She was lying on the bed, naked as the day she was born. Her hair was in disarray, skin still flushed from their previous activities. Oh, she was pretty enough physically, and her body had served his and her purposes wonderfully. Still her attitude left something to be desired.

"Suiki, we need to talk," he tossed her, her shirt, a not so subtle hint to cover up, but all she did was give the shirt a passing glance before looking back up at him. As she sat up her skin lost some of its rosy color.

"About what?"

Gods he hated when she pouted like that, she did not have the face for it. She was severely mistaken if she thought it made her look sexy.

Kurama ran a hand threw his long red hair slowly. "We can't keep doing this. It's over."

She lost the rest of her rosy coloring hearing his words, returning to her natural pale color rapidly. Aha, so she understood. She looked as if she were thinking it over carefully, then she laughed, waving her hands in the air, as if doing that would wave his words away. The woman was in denial.

"Well of course not silly, I have a shift at the clinic at two," she smiled as if it were all settled.

He stared hard at her. So the woman wanted to play ignorant did she, well he could fix that in a hurry. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

'Oh god, here it comes,' Kurama thought with a discreet roll of his jade green eyes. 'Someone please save me from overly manipulative women!' the woman really needed to work on her acting, not even a minute before, she had been acting like she had no idea what he had been talking about, now with just a few words from him, that had nothing to do with an explanation, she had tears in her eyes. Why had he found her attractive again?

"Shuichi, you can't mean that, not really. I mean . . . I was thinking of leaving my husband for you . . . So we can start a family," her lip was in that irritating pout again, but her eyes had miraculously dried.

That had to be some kind of record. She must have been very accustomed to getting what she wanted, with but a few words. 'Well not this time.'

Kurama sighed in exasperation before answering. "This wasn't permanent. It was never meant to be, that is not the way we wanted it remember. Besides we would never be able to have any kind of meaningful relationship with each other."

She broke eye contact, instead choosing to stare at her own hands; hands that were clasped in between her slightly spread bent legs. He could tell it was a ploy to get him looking in other directions, namely between her thighs. The view was great, but not good enough to keep him from breaking it off with her. "Why wouldn't we be able to have a relationship? We are good together. I know we are."

He looked at her face pointedly, but she didn't look up from her lap, he continued nonplused. "Because I would never be able to trust you not to cheat on me, you're already married and yet it didn't stop you from coming on to me."

She looked as if she was going to say something, he held up his hand, silently telling her he was not finished yet. "Then there is also the fact that I just don't love you, yes I care, but to be honest, not enough to be in anything more then a passing relationship, which is exactly what this was. We had a mutual agreement, now that agreement is over," he was shaking his head at her sadly by the time he was done talking. He really thought they had been in agreement about this.

She looked up at him then, her eyes blazing in anger. "Get out! Get out now you bastard!" Her voice was shrill, grating on his nerves.

She picked up the bedside lamp, heaving it at him with all her strength; he sidestepped it with little effort. He gladly left, closing the door of the motel room gently behind him as he did so. Let her throw her temper, it still wouldn't have changed his mind about anything. In fact, all it did was reinforce his thoughts that this affair was over. Maybe he should have ended it sooner, like before it had even started.

* * *

Suiki huffed in anger. She would teach him to mess with her, try to leave her when she was not done with him yet. And he was by no means done with her yet, she would make sure of that! She had a plan. Had, had one for quite some time really, but she had never put it into action before. She had not needed to before now, but the time for games was long over. Now was the time. She just could not seem to let him go, and if she did not use the idea now, she would never get another chance. At least not with him anyway, and he was the one she wanted, she was sure of it now.

She walked into the bathroom of the small, neat hotel room, going right for the trashcan in the corner. With a triumphant smile, she plucked her well-earned prizes out.

When she had first thought of the brilliant plan, she had been hesitant to put it into action. She was still with her husband after all. Now she was sure that she wanted the beautiful red-headed man instead, she could easily see herself leaving her lousy husband for him. With the idea she had devised, she was sure to get the man she wanted, it was only a matter of time, something she could well afford. It did not matter that the man did not love her the same way she loved him, he would learn to love her. Again, it was only a matter of time.

Suiki glanced at the clock on the wall. Damn, she was going to be late if she didn't get her butt in gear. She couldn't afford to bring unnecessary attention to herself if she wanted her plan to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Inseminated love  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: _Thank you _AnimeHuntress. _You're a doll for taking the time to beta my stories for me._

Ch.2

Kagome breathed deeply, trying to calm her raging nerves. She stared at the building for a couple minutes, before actually going to the door. This was it, the big day, after today nothing would ever be the same again. She held the door open for a woman, who looked to be in a great hurry. The woman in nurses scrubs walked by, with no thank you, or any other words of gratitude. Kagome shrugged it off, some people were just rude.

The woman at the reception desk, was older, but looked to be very friendly. "Hello, my names Kagome Higurashi, and I have an appointment for two-thirty."

"Alright dear, just a second please," she pulled something up on the computer. "Your card please." The woman took the card from Kagome's shaky hand, with a small fleeting smile. When she came back to the desk, she also had some other papers. "Here's your card back. These are the final papers you need to sign, stating the doctor may proceed with the procedure."

Kagome took her card and the papers, reading them over before signing them, then handing the papers back. She had already filled out dozens of papers from this office, so she was used to this.

"Okay dear, just have a seat, and the nurse will be right with you," the woman gave a kind smile and a reassuring pat to the back of Kagome's hand before going about her business.

* * *

Suiki placed the container on the counter in the lab. Then she grabbed the papers she would need and an empty folder. Looking through the papers, she started filling in the blanks as needed. Granted, she didn't have all of Suiichis' information, but she could improvise later.

She had just started to fill out the next line on the first paper, when the door to the lab opened. Quickly stuffing the papers into the folder, and closing it, she looked up to see who had interrupted her, and to make sure she had not been caught.

One of the other nurses, named Kyea walked in, "oh, good, you've already gotten the stuff out for our next patient. You're such a life-saver Suiki."

Suiki's eyes widened in surprise, before quickly going back to normal, so as not to draw suspicion. This was not supposed to happen! There weren't any patients listed on the board for the timeslots of two -thirty and three.

"You . . . Your, well . . . Welcome," damn, she was stuttering like a fool. She cleared her throat. "Why wasn't the patient on the board when I came in?"

"Oh, she called in to tell the doctor she was ovulating now, so he told her to come in now, that he would be here at two-thirty and could see her then," Kyea was smiling as if everything in the world was right; Suiki had to clench her fists, so as not to smack the girl.

"Alright then," Suiki bit her bottom lip hard, to keep herself from screaming in blind panic, when Kyea held her hand out expectantly. "Here," Suiki all but shoved the container from the counter, her container, into the other girl's hand. Kyea looked at the folder pointedly until it too was rudely handed to her.

Kyea smiled in gratitude, not sensing anything wrong in the older girl's attitude. It probably had something to do with the fact that, to Kyea, she was pissy quite often, and so Kyea had gotten used to it.

"Thanks," then the younger girl breezed out the door, with all Suiki's hopes, dreams, and quite possibly her job. God she was going to get sick. What would she do now? Well her first priority was to get out of dodge as fast as possible. Maybe she should leave the continent. She always did want to go to the sates.

* * *

Kagome lay back on the hard table, placing her feet in the stirrups like the doctor asked her to. A nurse walked in to the room carrying a container and a file. "Okay, here's the donor," she smiled, wiggling the container around a little, making the contents slosh around some. Kagome giggled.

"Now Miss Higurashi, I want you to spread your knees and just relax, we'll be through in no time." Kagome closed her eyes, trying to relax her body as much as possible.

"There's going to be a small sting now, I have to rupture the hymen, just try to stay relaxed and keep your knees spread," the doctors voice was caring and confident, that helped a small amount.

"Okay," her voice was shaky.

Then there was a sting fallowed by a lot of discomfort. There was a reason she was doing this, she just had to keep reminding herself of it. She was the last of her bloodline. Her family was killed in a terrible bus accident, two years after her final trip to the Feudal Era. Gods how she missed her family and her friends of the past , Kagome had a feeling this was the way Miroku had felt, in the beginning of their travels, before Sango had come along and changed the way he felt about life.

Had he felt like this too, this need to have a family, someone to carry on his bloodline, but also the frustration of not having the right person to help him make his family. That was her problem, not having anyone, that Mister Right so to speak, to help her build a new family, something that she desperately wanted. She was not trying to replace her original family by any means, she just wanted to have her own family, someone to pass on her family history to, that wasn't a stranger or a friend, an extension of her original family, if you will.

In addition, if she were really honest with herself, which she was, she could admit to being a little lonely. With her family dead and her friends long out of her reach, she didn't have anyone else. Therefore, she had taken matters into her own hands.

After one year of research, hard thinking and a lot of future planning, she decided to go for it on her own. She was going to make her own family, with a little help, from a process called artificial insemination. Granted, she would be a single mother, but she would also be saving her bloodline from extinction.

It was also nice that she was able to pick out the donor herself. With hundreds of men, all with different characteristic's, to choose from, it had taken some time to select one. She would be happy to never see a folder, with a man's history and characteristics in it, for as long as she lived.

The whole process was long, tiring and expensive. With all the testing and different ovulation kits she had to use, she would be glade to get this part of it over with. But oh, to have a family again, it was well worth the effort she had put into this endeavor.

The doctor's voice brought her out of her own thoughts. "Okay Miss Higurashi, we're done here. How do you feel?"

"Wha . . . Oh fine, you mean I'm . . ." her voice trailed off in wonder, as her hand instinctively went to resting on her flat stomach.

The doctor smiled at the wonder even he could hear in her voice. It was one of the best parts about his job. "Well, with any hope you are. I don't see why you wouldn't be, you're a strong, healthy, young woman."

"Thank you doctor! You don't know what you've done for me, I…" her voice trailed off again as her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

The doctor just kept right on smiling. This was something he was used to. "Now don't thank me yet, we won't be sure for at least another six weeks. When you take a pregnancy test and come in for your examination, then we will be sure if you're pregnant or not.

"I understand." Kagome returned the good mans smile with her own, though hers was accompanied by wet, shiny eyes.

"You can go ahead and get dressed now, miss Higurashi; we'll see you in six weeks," the doctor patted Kagome on the shoulder, and then turned to leave.

When the nurse went to pick up the file on the donor, it slipped off the counter, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Oops," the nurse grimaced at her own clumsiness, and then bent to pick up the mess, intending to put the papers back in some semblance of order. Her movements slowed and then completely stopped altogether. Her eyes were wide in shock. When she started pushing papers around on the floor, her movements were jerky. "Doctor!" her voice sounded frantic to Kagome's ears, "I think we may have a big problem here."

Kagome watched in wide-eyed nervousness as the doctor went to help his nurse, and then also started pushing papers around on the floor in frantic movements. When the man pulled one paper out from the rest, read it, then looked up at her in horror, Kagome knew something terrible had happened, and that she was not going to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Inseminated love  
By SFP

A/N: This is a repost of the original. _Thank you _AnimeHuntress. _You're a doll for taking the time to beta my stories for me._

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Ch.3

Kagome stared at the doctor in utter disbelief. "Let me get this strait. You just told me you might not know who the father, or um donor, of my baby is that this man might not even be in the Donor database at all. And you want be to be calm!" Kagome's voice had slowly worked upwards into a yell.

The doctor rubbed his head awkwardly, "yes, please, just don't do anything rash until we've checked every possibility. You might not even be pregnant." At the look Kagome gave him; the doctor took a step back, and then continued speaking in a rush, "just give us sometime to figure this out. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this… somewhere."

The doctor stepped out of the room, intent on finding his nurse.

* * *

"Please, please, tell me you know what's going on here!" Dr. Wing begged when he found his nurse, Kyea.

Kyea rang her hands nervously. "I don't know how this could happen Dr. Wing, I mean…" tears gathered in her dark brown eyes, "When I went into the Donor locker, Suiki was in there, she had the container and the folder… I thought they were for Miss Higurashis' donor, I even said as much! And… and… she let me take them, let me think that they were the right donor!" Kyea's sentence ended in a wail. Then she started sobbing.

She knew she was supposed to check the numbers on the paperwork, match them to the patients' records. However, this time she hadn't. She had trusted Suiki, and look where it had landed her and poor Miss. Higurashi, what about her? Kyea's tears slowed to a trickle.

"I'm going to lose my job aren't I?" She whispered in despair.

The doctor looked at her sadly. "I honestly don't know Kyea. We could both very well lose our jobs, me my license and you your certificate, over this." He breathed in deeply, feeling as if a great weight had been placed upon his shoulders.

He rubbed the spot between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Just where is Suiki anyways? I want to speak with her. Find out what she knows about this mess we're in."

"She left early, family emergency or something like that. I already went looking for her." Kyea's tears had stopped flowing finally, which was good, because Dr. Wing didn't feel like dealing with a hysterical nurse on top of everything else.

"Damn it! We need to find out whose seminal fluid that was! Suiki would be the one to know."

"Doctor . . . There was a name on the donor's paperwork, Shuichi something or other." Kyea looked hopeful for a second. "Maybe he is in the Donar database."

"Gods, we can only hope so. Though Miss. Higurashi could still sue; it wouldn't be as bad as it could be. Tell Mishi to cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. Then get the name of the "donor" we used today off the paperwork and check it against the files on computer." dr. wing ran a hand over his face, feeling the sweat that beaded on his forehead. "We have to find out who this Shuichi whoever is, and fast.

'What a mess' Kyea thought as she hurried off to do as the doctor bid.

* * *

Kagome was a mess emotionally. How could this happen? Why did these things always happen to her? Over a year's worth of planning down the drain.

They were not able to tell her who the donor of her possible baby was. Why? Because he was not a donor at all, that's why! They couldn't tell her how the unclaimed specimen got into the building, because they, themselves did not know. The doctor was going to call the police and report this. Why, because this might be some kind of crime. Kagome's life was spinning out of control, heading into a nosedive, and all she could do was to wait for the crash that was sure to come.

The clinic knew everything about her… or well, almost everything. And what did they have about the possible donor of her possible baby? A male's name, possibly a date of birth and a sterile cup with most of its contents already in her! Then there was also a missing nurse, who just might know what the hell was going on.

Kagome thought she might be in the onset of a panic attack. Or maybe she had just skipped right on by the panic and gone right to hysteria. She couldn't tell. Maybe she was in shock and not panic or hysteria at all. All she knew was her life looked like it was going to hell in a hand-basket again.

What if she was pregnant and the father ended up being some kind of mass murderer? What about family medical history… or… oh gods, diseases, Aids? They didn't know anything about the man at all!

She ran to the sink, getting sick over and over again.

A knock sounded at the door, and Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Dr. Wing poked his head into the room. "Miss. Higurashi, can we talk?"

She shook her head yes unsteadily, rinsing out her mouth, and then rinsing out the sink itself, before turning around.

The doctor had entered the room fully, and with him stood three other people. His nurse, who looked really upset and a little pale, and another man and a woman she had never seen before.

"Have you found out anything?" her voice was coarse sounding, probably from the stomach acid that still burned in her throat.

"No, we haven't found out any more. But we did call the authorities." The doctor gestured to the two people Kagome had never seen before. "This is Officer Tyke and officer Young." Both officers nodded their heads. Both of them also wore grim expressions, the male, officer Young, especially.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi, can we ask you a few questions?"

She nodded her head in an affirmative.

"What's your full name?"

"Kagome Ling Higurashi."

The questions went on for about a half an hour or so. And all of them seemed unimportant, and had in her opinion, done nothing to help what so ever.

The female officer spoke up for the first time since showing up. "Regrettably, Miss. Higurashi, we don't think there's been an actual crime committed. Yes, something wrong definitely went down here, but not necessarily a crime."

The officer pushed her short hair back out of her eyes, with a swift hand. "I'll have to check the books to make sure, but I think the only thing we can do for you, is try to find the owner of the sperm. Then try and find out exactly how his seminal fluid got into this office." She exhaled a deep breath. "Unfortunately, I don't think his sperm being in a sperm bank is a crime. I'm sorry."

She really did sound sorry to Kagome.

"We'll do some checking, in the mean time, hire yourself a good attorney and talk to them about your options." The male officer advised. Dr. Wing and his nurse both paled rapidly.

Kagome was tired, "Can I go home now?" Both officers nodded their consent to the young woman.

"We'll be in touch with any information we find."

A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!! To all the people who have reviewed. You have no idea how good your words make me feel. This story just kind of popped into my head from out of nowhere, (doesn't that just figure!) and I decided to run with it.

I went online to do some research, and found something interesting, a true story. (Just what I was looking for too.) I came across an old article about a male doctor and female doctor (coworkers) who had, had an affair. Turns out, she gave him a blowjob, then kept the sperm without his knowledge. (Was he blind, or just too… into the moment. _ ) anyway, she impregnated herself with it, and then came after him eight years later for child support.

Now this is the part that beats all! She actually won the case. He tried to counter sue her (emotional stress or entrapment or something along those lines) but lost. The judge actually told the man, that because he had given the woman his sperm (LOL, like a gift) that is was hers, and she could do what she wanted with it.

Let the morale of this story be, men, watch were you leave your lode. (LOL, sorry could not resist.)

Ok I'm done babbling now.

Over an out - SFP

P.S. I can't find the story online any more. Wonder where it went?


	4. Chapter 4

Inseminated love  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

A/N: This is a repost of the original. _Thank you _AnimeHuntress. _You're a doll for taking the time to beta my stories for me._

Wow! I cannot believe how well this story has been accepted! I'm flabbergasted! Thanks for all the comments, they are very much appreciated and loved. Now, I must tell you all, this chapter did not come easily to me; it fought me the whole way through! Pesky little booger! Still I hope you enjoy.

Ch.4

Kurama grabbed two glasses from out of the cupboard, walking back over to the dinning room table, he placed them next to the two sets of plates and silverware that already adorned the placemats.

"Shuichi dear, can you go check the fish please? Maybe add some more dill and lemon to it if need be?" His mother walked into the dinning area, carrying a vase with flowers in it. She set the vase down on the table, between the two sets of dishes; before she started to arrange the flowers in the fashion she wanted them.

Kurama smiled kindly at his mother before nodding his head and answering with a softly spoken, "yes mother."

As he checked the fish, he reflected on his relationship with his human mother. She was a kind, caring woman, who had given him some of the best and worst years of her life. He just wished he could tell her about "Youko" the fox demon that lived within him. He sighed lightly. He didn't think their relationship would stay the same if he did though. He could not stand the thought of his mother looking at him in fear, or repulsion, as he suspected she might.

She was getting on in years, something that put a lump in his throat when he thought of it. He did not want to lose his human mother, ever. Nevertheless, he knew she would eventually pass on, as all humans did. He wished he could give her what she wanted, but he just couldn't. She wanted him to settle down and start a family, like his stepbrother was doing. He banished those thoughts from his head. It would never happen.

He needed to think of something else, something that would not remind him of the sad looks his mother would cast him at times, something good.

Tonight's dinner was a good start.

His stepfather was working late, and he wanted to spend some quality time with his mother, just the two of them, something that didn't happen all that often anymore. He did not get to spend nearly as much time as he would like with his mother. They were both too busy, him with the spirit detectives, hunting down rogue demons, and his mother with her husband and work at the hospital. He wished there was more time to do the things she had liked to do when he was a child, like go to the beach, or picnics in the park. Time was so… fleeting.

His mother intruded on his thoughts right as he was putting their dinner back in the oven. "You know, this little apartment is really quite quaint. It's not as big as the other place you had, but…" she looked around the kitchen again, seemingly studying it with a measuring eye. "I suppose you don't need a lot of room, with it being just you and all." she smiled at him with just a hint of the sadness he had been dwelling on earlier. His chest clenched just a little. He knew she was just worried about him that was all. She assumed he was lonely.

He hadn't been able to stay in the two-bedroom house he had been renting. The proprietor and him had, had a bit of a... falling out. His mother didn't need to know about all that though. It would just cause her to worry all the more if she did, because her Shuichi did not get into disputes. He was always courteous and kind.

"So how has the volunteer work at the hospital been going?" he went to get the whistling kettle off the stove as he waited for his mothers reply.

Her face lit up with pleasure at just the mention of one of her favorite things in life. She really loved working at the hospital. He had never told her before that he did not care for her working there; it brought back too many bad memories of him almost loosing her. Kurama's chest tightened just a little more. He could remember a time in his life, where it was _**he**_ who made her face light up like that, without the shadows of sadness lurking just under the surface.

"Oh it's wonderful. I mean... yes it is tragic that there are so many sick children out there… But I feel like I'm really helping them." She fallowed him back to the dinning room table where they both sat and he pored them tea. "Sometimes they just need to have a little fun, without being treated like they are sick or in some cases dying. That is when I feel like I'm helping them the most, you know?"

"Hmm," he nodded his head to show her he understood and was in agreement. He watched on as she continued to talk about some of the children she had meet, her eyes lighting up with exuberance when she mentioned one or another, that really touched her heart.

His chest loosened up some, not feeling quite so tight. He loved seeing her so happy, even if it was something he preferred her not to do.

The timer went off, telling them that their meal was done cooking. He reached out, patting the back of his mother's hand that was lying next to her teacup on the table. "I'll get that. Be right back."

Shiori smiled when her son turned his back to go get the food. He was such a special man. Really, what had she ever done to deserve such a wonderful son? She truly could not ask for more . . . Well, maybe that he meet a nice girl, marry her and start a family… But that was neither here nor there. Even if he never gave her grandbabies she would still love him like no other. He would always be her baby, no matter what he thought. She just didn't want him to be so lonely anymore.

A knock sounded at the front door, announcing someone.

"Can you get that mother? My hands are a little full at the moment."

"It's alright dear, I'll get it."

"Thank you," his voice sounded muffled. He probably had his head in one of the cupboards looking for something.

She walked over to the door, smiling as she answered it. "Yes, may I help…" her voice trailed off when she saw the two police officers standing on the other side of the door, her smile slipping a little in surprise. She cleared her throat, gathering her bearings, then started over again, apprehension gripping her in its' steel like force. The last time a police officer had greeted her at the door, was when her first husband, Shuichi's father, had passed away.

"May I help you?" She swallowed hard at the uniformed woman's penetrating stare. 'They must have the wrong apartment,' she thought hopefully.

"Yes, is Shuichi Minamino in? We have a few questions for him."

Her hopes were cruelly dashed with just two sentences. "I … Um, yes… Just a moment please." Her hands fluttered to her throat at the same time her son asked something from the kitchen.

"Who is it mother?"


	5. Chapter 5

Inseminated Love  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

A/N: This is a repost of the original. _Thank you _AnimeHuntress. _You're a doll for taking the time to beta my stories for me._

Ch.5

Kurama sighed as he came out of the kitchen, into the dinning room, headed for the sitting room of his small one-bed room apartment. Sometimes he forgot how dulled human hearing could be, but even then, his mother, limited human hearing and all should have heard that, what with how loud he had just spoken. 'Maybe I should suggest she get her hearing checked, there could be something wrong.'

"Mother, didn't you hear me?" Kurama stepped into the sitting room, "I asked who was at the . . ." His voice trailed off along with his steps as he spotted just whom it was his mother had greeted at the door. 'What the…' Kurama was very rarely genuinely surprised, now, just happened to be one of those times. Why would the police be at his door?

His strides picked up again carrying him to his mothers side. Once there, his hand came to rest gently on the bend of the older woman's elbow. He stared at the two uniformed police officers for a moment before blinking slowly, yet his mind quickly came out of his mild stupor.

He raised a deceptively delicate eyebrow at the two people who were still staring at him. He was used to the slightly dazed looks his masculine beauty seemed to always cause. Yet… seeing it on the faces of two of Tokyo's finest was somewhat entertaining.

"May I help you?"

The woman officer grunted. Her eyes narrowing slightly, making the creases in her face stand out that much more and lending her an age that had not previously been there before. She had the look of someone who let life get to them on a regular basis, and she wore it like a protective shell. Suddenly there was a silent almost hostile air about the woman, this was also something that hadn't been there before the narrowing of her eyes. It put the fox avatar on edge, though he did not let it show in the least.

When the female spoke, her voice carried a note of distaste in it, something Kurama had never had directed at him right off the bat before. At least never by a woman in any case… until now that is.

"Are you Shuichi Minamino?"

Kurama's right eyebrow fallowed his left in the lift to reach his hairline. 'Hmm, this is certainty... unusual.' "Yes I am he. What might I do for you… fine officers today?" When he said this, he studied the female staring him down intently, gauging her reactions. It was about as close to a leer as he could get with his mother standing right there next to him. The female glared more, surprising yet amusing the fox at the same time. Was she, by chance mad… because she was attracted to him? 'Hmm...'

This time it was the male officer who spoke up, his voice neutral. "We have a few questions we need to ask. May we come in for a moment?"

"Yes of course, please, do come in." If his mother had not been there right then, he would have told them no and that they could state their business right where they were standing. However, that was not the case. Besides, He did not have anything here in his home to hide… At least nothing they could see.

"Would you like some tea?" Shiori always the polite one, asked. Her voice did come out a little wobbly though.

Her son, who still had his arm on the bend of her elbow, noticed the fine tremble that ran the length of her body. Her hand also continued to flutter around the region of her throat, worrying him some. He walked with her over to the couch, helping her to sit, then turned to the officers who had fallowed them in. His mother seemed fine, just a little preoccupied with thought was all.

"No thank you ma'am," the male officer replied, his head bowing some to the kind woman. "But perhaps you won't mind if we have a few words with Mr. Minamino? Privately?"

Shiori looked up at them then, her eyes clearing of the past quickly. "But... I'm his mother. Surely whatever you need to say to him can be said in front of…?"

She stopped talking, frowning almost sternly at the male officer who was currently shaking his head in a negative fashion.

Kurama was really interested now.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this is a private investigation. It doesn't really involve you." 'Yet,' was the thought in Officer Young's head. 'I know I wouldn't want to discuss this kind of thing in front of my own mother.'

"All right... I see." Shiori stood up on surprisingly sure legs. "I'll just go check on dinner then." Her voice was slightly pinched; probably do to the fact that her lips were pursed in disapproval.

Kurama was just happy it was not directed at him. He also, was not going to point out the fact that he had just checked on dinner. He could feel the slight upset radiating off her, along with heavier feelings of worry and curiosity. If dinner happened to be the way she wanted to distract herself from the fact that her son was soon going to be questioned by the police, he would not begrudge her that.

Kurama fallowed the slow, heavy movements of his mother with his eyes as she left the sitting room. A few moments after Shiori had departed the room, a throat clearing itself pulled his eyes from the doorway his mother had just vacated through.

The female officer had pulled out a small notepad and pen, her eyes locked on to him like a tiger gauging which angle to strike from. Kurama almost smiled like a predator himself, but held the impulse back. They had no idea just who he was. And probably like most never would.

As he waited for the officers to question him, he thought of what it might be that brought them to him. What in the world could they be investigating that involved him, yet could not be discussed in front of his mother?

There was no possible way the "authorities" could know anything about the spirit detectives. Of that he was sure, and even if someone had witnessed something out of the ordinary, who would believe him or her? Oh yes, the police would really take it seriously if someone came to them saying he and his friends had eradicated some kind of "monster".

Preposterous, besides, now a day, ever since Koenma's father had disbanded them, they had to take extra precautions not to be caught. They did the cases Koenma came to them about, without alerting the godling's father to their regrouping.

Of course this meant extra danger for them… If they were caught, Koenma would not be able to step in and save them, not that they needed him to anyway… But if they ever did, he could not, and would not do so. His father would kill them all… His own son included, for ever daring to disobey him. God's could be such assholes when they felt like it.

At least the risk was well worth it now that Koenma was forced to pay them for the shit they did, like hell they were going to risk being killed for nothing. It was also nice that they could pick and choose which cases they took. As for the cases they would not take, Koenma had to deal, because there was nothing he could do to them now that they were "free agents" with a price. Yusuke and Keiko's relationship had improved by leaps and bounds since that little fact had been acknowledged. The money was a nice little factor too.

"Mr. Minamino, have you ever been to the woman's clinic at Tokyo Providence Hospital, in the upper east-side?"

Kurama come back from his musings at the question. 'What a strange inquiry,' he thought. "Um, no, I can't say as I have, though my being male and not female might have a little to do with that."

Neither officer smiled at his little quip. Of course, neither did he, his face kept its bland expression.

'Asshole,' officer Tyke thought. She, a woman who did not particularly care for men at the moment, pending divorce from her lousy cheating husband, felt like wiping the superiority out of those jade green eyes with a well placed smack of her hand. She could not do that though… so words would be her weapon of choice in this battle of the sexes.

Nope. She was not bitter. Not at all...

"Okay then, do you know how your seminal fluid came to be somewhere, where you claim to have never been before Mr. Minamino?"

Kurama blinked his now very rounded eyes, his mouth falling open for a few seconds. 'What the hell?!!!' he cleared his throat, the sound coming out more like he was chocking then anything else. "Pardon me?!!" Kurama had never heard his voice so… high-pitched before. He felt as if someone had just belted him in the stomach, with his or her car, or maybe a truck?

Officer Tyke felt a little smug, seeing the surprise covering this male's face. 'Didn't think you'd be caught, huh bastard? Stupid males! You give them the best years of your life and…'

Nope. Definitely not bitter at all...

"I said..." she started again

"I heard you... Its just... What?" Kurama was a little dazed and confused something that never, ever happened to him.

Officer Young spoke up again. He felt sorry for the guy, being ambushed by his partner like that. Yet, if the clear surprise and shock he could read on the man's face was an act… But what if it wasn't? What was the real truth here? "Have you ever donated seminal fluid Mr. Minamino?"

'Yup, definitely a truck...'

"Gods no! What the hell kind of questions are these?! What is this?!" Anger was seeping into Kurama's voice, humming tension right beneath the surface.

Officer Young could completely understand the guy's anger. 'I would be angry at the invasion of privacy too.' He once again took pity on the male. Maybe it was just because he too was a male.

"Last week we were called to the clinic in question. It appears as if your seminal fluid might have been employed, for something well… unorthodox. Of course testing will have to be done to make sure but…" The male officer shrugged his shoulders at the red-haired man, noticing his partner glaring at him from the corner of his eye. 'Tough shit, innocent until proven guilty.'

Kurama was becoming increasingly confused by the situation. Something he did not like in the least. "Exactly what kind of clinic is this? I mean... how bad could it possibly be?" Kurama was envisioning acts of property-defacement. "How the hell would my seminal… Suiki!" Kurama had been thinking aloud.

"What is it? Do you remember something that might help out with the case?" Officer Young was never one to turn down a break in a case. They came too few and far between in his humble opinion.

"Suiki, a woman I… dated for a while, works in a clinic as a nurse. I don't know for sure if it is the one you are referring to. But, we did recently go our separate ways." Kurama ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "She didn't take the break up well I'm afraid." Kurama stared at the officers before him, yet was not focused on them. Instead, his mind was replaying his last moment with his former lover.

"Do you know her last name? Address? Phone-number? Anything?" the male officer had pulled out his own small notebook and was currently taking notes, along with his partner, who appeared to be doing the same.

Kurama was shaking his head in a negative movement, his mind working franticly to try to understand the situation as a whole. If he ever saw that, "_**Woman"**_ again, she would not like the repercussions of this slight to his person. "No, we would always meet at the same motel, same time, same days. I do happen to know she's married though." If only he had been more interested in the woman, and not just her body...

"Well Mr. Minamino. I can assure you the situation is extremely grave." Officer Young replied after replacing his own little note book back in his back pocket. They would have some checking around to do still, but some info was better then none whatsoever.

Kurama's eyes snapped back into focus, zeroing in on the other mans eyes quickly. The bottom of his stomach seemed to drop out of existence suddenly, seeing the look in the other mans eyes. "What do you mean? How so?"

It was the female officer who spoke this time, her voice grave, bordering on harsh, "the clinic is an artificial insemination clinic. Congratulations Mr. Minamino, you might be a father soon."

Both the officers and Kurama snapped around at the sound of glass shattering from the kitchen area.

His heart was beating too fast, and he actually felt like he was going to pass out… But it was funny, the one and only thought that rang like a yell in his head was. . .

'At least I know now, that I don't have to talk to mother about getting her hearing checked.'

A/N: YES! Longest chapter yet!!!

Hmmm. Tell me, does anyone else here have a problem with their muses being attracted to something in particular? Because, *sigh* my muses seem to be particularly interested in water! This chapter came to me while washing the dishes, and in all honesty it could have come from me listening to music (cannot clean the house without music! Must have music!!) However, I am starting to notice a pattern here… This story started out while I was . . . Yup, you guessed it, washing the dishes! (But it does not happen all the time either! Pesky muses! If it did, I do believe I would have one of the longest stories in history! I wash many dishes . . . . _)

In addition, mishaps in motion started out while I was in the shower (no music that time, as I rather fancy not being electrocuted, thank you very much! ^_^; *small bathroom.* Insert pouting here please.-*) later chapters of this story also came to me while I was soaking in the tub.

How the mighty fall - mopping the floor.

So this is my thoughts on it . . . Maybe I should go swimming in the ocean?? I mean . . . if they like water that much, who am I to hold them back, right? And maybe, just maybe I would come up with an ah-inspiring story out of the deal. . . (o_0) *sigh* now I just need to talk my husband into it. -the man hates water! (Swimming, not showering. LOL.) *insert French accent here* "Sacrilege I tell you!"- And the drive is a long one . . . . . . (Rubs hands together in an evil way.)

Ok . . . Well enough of my babbling. *rubs head sheepishly* sorry bout that.

Over n out.

~SFP~


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry you all! My stories are going to be on hold for a while. -Pouts- I broke one of the fingers in my hand. I can be so klutzy sometimes. I am also suffering from some writers block at the moment. On the bright side, I am finally getting married to the man I have clamed as my husband for the last ten years. -our anniversary was the first of this month, and we are getting hitched on the twenty fourth. We were actually thinking about doing it on April fools day (the first of April) but decided that might not be the best idea. LOL! Well anyway, wish me luck with changing my last name. ^_^" Hopefully I will get over this blasted writers block soon.

P.S. sorry this was not a chapter.


End file.
